Forum:Is evny a guy or a girl?
this is something i just haven't been able figure out. Icedeath 05:44, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Envy isn't a boy or girl, but is usally refered to as a he, but looks kinda like a girl. Confusing, ae. --DARK 21:26, November 9, 2009 (UTC) In the 2003 Anime, Envy is a boy. In the Manga and 2009 Anime, Envy is most likely a boy, yet he/she could be genderless. --Comp0(Unregistered) I would go with genderless. To me Envy looks like a girl with a significant amount of boy-like characteristics that make it hard to actually differentiate. He/She certainly has a feminine voice and as far as his/her clothing goes, the top makes it hard to figure out if he/she actually has breasts or not. It's safe to say there's no gender and I think it makes sense since Envy's all about imitating other people. [[User:OutOfTimer|''OutOf''Timer]] Wanna chat? 23:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) In the 2003 anime he reveals himself to be the result of a failed human transmutation involving, i assume, Edward's half brother due to the resemblence and a comment made by him before he kills Edward. In the manga the other homunculi refer to him as a he multiple times, even though id refer to him as more of an it due to his true form being a gigantic 6 legged monster. 22:48, February 13, 2010 -(Unregistered) Actually, in the manga he's never refered to as "he", since there's no such gender definition in Japanese stated in the lines of the manga: it's an adaptation of translations. But, in fact, just as any other homunculi, Envy is genderless: he's a sin and we call it a "he" because the sin "Envy" is usually associated as "he", just as Lust is a sin associated as "she", but that's merely a linguistical convention. But it's a "He" in the 2003 anime, since he was created from the son of Hohenheim.Turdaewen 23:03, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Envy's gender can be considered many things, one of the main things being that 'it' is genderless. But in the first FMA anime towards the end of the series, Envy is shown to have reverted to his appearance before he was turned into a homunculi. He then kill Edward. From this, many may assume that he is male. I say that we put something in the gender section like 'varies' since Envy is considered an 'it'. Forsburn (talk) 03:07, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, yes! I wasn't considering the 2003 anime because... well, because it's the 2003 anime! lol It's a completely different story and Envy is an different character altogether! In my opinion, they shouldn't even be in the same article - it would be very interesting to have two different "areas" to the wikia: the Brotherhood/2009 anime section with independent articles, and another one with "2003 anime only" articles, with simple links connecting articles to eachother (the Vampire Diaries' wikia has a similar structure to it). But, as I have stated, Envy IS a he in the 2003, but I don't think it should be stated in the article of Envy as if it's a he, because in the original storyline, it is not. If you want to state it on the "2003 anime" section or as a trivia, go for it, but putting it as a "rule" of the article will only make people confused. Turdaewen (talk) 02:25, October 15, 2012 (UTC)